shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Tenkai
Tenkai (展開, Tenkaii) is a member of the Skull Spade Pirates, originally he was a member of the Fallen Monk Pirates and an apprentice of Urouge’s. But leaving after all of his training was finished by Urouge and then wanting to become a great swordsman, Tenkai had joined the Skull Spade crew. Tenkai now has become Spade’s apprentice and is under the study of many other members of the Skull Spade crew. Tenkai had earned himself a bounty of 9,000,000 for such crimes that he had committed during his time as a member of the Fallen Monk Pirates. Joining the Skull Spade pirates, participating in and attacking Jousai Down conflict. With this Tenkai sets out to become a great Sohei monk and start his own pirate crew when his training is finished. Appearance Tenkai is a normal sized man, with big muscles and his head shaved bald. He wears a white bandana, with a black paint over his eyes and a set of prayers beads around his neck. His outfit consists of rags, he wears a white kimono top and over this another brown top. White hakama shorts, on his arms and legs he has bandages. He is often seen with a sword on his hip and a bracelet on his left ankle. Personality First look Tenkai is a very collected and calm man, however he suffers from a split personality. Thus why he had become a fallen monk, he is somewhat peaceful because he meditates and does somewhat of prayer. However, he seems to love to eat and drink, constantly training to refine his skills. Most times he is very calm and serious, but when he sees blood or fighting he gets a strange erg to join in on the fight and wouldn't finish until his opponents is killed. So it seems that he can only be calmed that way or by Spade himself. It takes close to aleast 3 men to hold him down from killing anymore, but then after he seems to be very sorrowful that he had done such a thing. Relationships Crew Among the crew, Tenkai is the youngest member and he often doesn't feel worthy enough to be with such master of different sword styles. He respects each member of the crew to the highest, they respect and think of him of having alot of potential in the next generation. All of the members have trained him in a certain skill,but he seems to get along the with Fan Rao the best. Since both are very similar and they both meditate together. Starrk D. Spade Tenkai being Spade's Apprentice, he has the deepest respect for him and seems to idolize him a bit. Spade only seems to only want a professional Teacher/Student relationship, because Spade had said that both of them have a life to live and enjoy. But Spade can be able to read Tenkai, because right before Tenkai is starting to have one of his little attacks. Spade can see it and tells Tenkai to calm himself, if they had come into a fight. Spade seems to be Tenkai's "chill pill" as well, in Tenkai gets into a rage. Spade will simply look him in the eye and calm him down. Urouge Tenkai has the greatest respect for Urouge as well, being his first teacher and still are friends. Tenkai has often spoke and praised Urouge through his travels and training with Spade. Urouge also had respect for Tenkai, often thinking of him as a son. But knowing that one day that Tenkai had to leave and keep training, they often run into each other. Abilities and Powers Speed Tenkai has great speed, because he knows Soru techniques he is able to become much more faster than most opponent. He was able to keep up with Spade when they went into a sparing match. Tenkai's true speed is in his sword strikes, he gives several within a few seconds and he has shown to be able to battle a commodore level Marine or a second mate pirate level. Strength Tenkai has shown to have good strength thanks to his life return, he can change his muscle size in order to aid in battle. He was able to pick up a giant rock with ease and throw it at about a dozen or so of marines, making a clean get away. He also was able to literally bring Mitsunari's own sword attack to a stop with his hands. Swordsmanship Tenkai seems to be learning swordsmanship, but he has alot of potential to become a expert in it. Right now he is use to hand-to-hand combat and not swordsmanship, as of now his level of a swordsmanship is that a novice or on the level of expert. Fighting Style Tenkai developed a technique by his manipulation of Rokushiki, this allows him to strike an object quickly, with only milliseconds between each attack. He completely destroys the object, letting the first strike destroy all the defenses of the object and the seconds strike destroy that object before it can recover. Tenkai is able to use this technique with, not only his fists, but also with his head, elbows, knees and feet. Also since Tenkai is a warrior monk, he has learned several art forms in fighting thanks to Urouge's training. He uses mostly his strength as his weapon, strong strikes and good defense by using Tekkai. Haki Tenkai has shown to use haki at an expert level that he had learned from both Spade and Urouge. He can increase his senses, durability and be able to knock out his opponents with his haki. Rokushiki Kami-e Kami-e Odori (踊り, literally meaning “Paper Drawing Dance”) this allows the user’s body to go limp in order to avoid any attacks, and float like a piece of paper. This however comes in handier; the user can move their body with the soru techniques to move faster, in order to dodge things.' ' Kami-e Kanshou (踊り加, Literally Meaning “Paper Drawing’s Increase”) this allows the user to increase their muscle and body size, in order to give the boost in power that the user needs to defect their opponents. Kami-e Genshou (踊り減少, Literally Meaning “Paper Drawing’s Increase”) the user can decrease the sizes of their muscles or such, in order to become faster or to help themselves to recover much faster. Since the body will be small, the white blood cells and such can travel through the body much faster. Geppo Geppo Odori (月歩踊, Literally Meaning “Moon Step’s Dance”) allows the users to actually jump off the air itself, allowing them to stay in the air for much longer than usual. Many users can use this technique to cross great distances without ever touching the ground, or set themselves up for swift, aerial attacks. Geppo 'Renda' (月歩連打, Literally Meaning “Moon Step’s Barrage”) the user will perform a series of Geppo steps, while the user also delivers a series of strikes to the opponent. This has been seen in dealing with a single to a whole army of opponents, as the user jumps from places to place. They can use soru to increase their speed as well, in order to become nearly invisible to the untrained eye. Geppo Gouka (月歩業火, Literally Meaning “Moon Step Style, Hell Fire”) this allows the user to use the Geppo Renda, but they can add some throwing weapons. Such as daggers, small knifes and even ninja’s shuriken. This techniques is useful in dealing with many opponents, the user can use the ceppo renda and fire thousand of weapons at them within a few seconds. Leaving nothing a but a bloody mess of bodies and throwing weapons Rankyaku Rankyaku Nami (嵐脚波, Literally “Strom Leg’s Wave”) the user to produce a powerful projectile technique, in which the users start by kicking or moving their body at very high speeds and strength, sending out a sharp compressed air blade that can slice objects and greatly damage a human body. This one allows the user to fire a red version of this, nothing is very special about this type only that it can cut through people and objects. Rankyaku Renda (嵐脚利益, literally meaning “Strom Leg’s Barrage”) the user can fire a series of waves at opponents, with one coming after another. It can deal heavy damage to one or to a whole group of opponent, even damage a certain amount of ships and building as well. Shigan Shigan Renda '(利益'', ''Literally Meaning “Finger Gun Barrage”') the user is able to give a series of jabs at an opponent and leave many wounds all at once at an opponent. This also seems to work against some materials as well, being able to give the series of jabs at the objects weak point and once the user has hit it with said jabs. The item or such will fall apart, however this has been seen used on wood and some very weak metals, so it is not an all powerful attack. '''Shigan Sen' (その,'' Literally Meaning “Finger Gun One Thousand Fold”'') this technique is a secret one, that the user gives exactly one thousand jabs in a series of smaller jabs. Once the whole process is all done, the opponent will be just a mess of wounds and blood everywhere. However this technique can also be used against a whole group or army. As the user gives a set of 5 jabs to each solider or such, making them weaken and then finally giving them the finishing blow. Shigan Oshi (指銃,'' Literally Meaning “Finger Gun and Iron Mass as one”'') this attack is a combo with the Tekkai technique; the user will use the tekkai in their fingers and when jabbing the opponent. After the attack the opponent or such will be pushed away a good few yards away from the opponent. Shigan Subeta no Dansu (お使いのベータ版は、彼らのするものではありません,'' Literally Meaning “Finger Gun given unto the weapon”'') if the user is masterful enough the user can extend the Shigan techniques to either a sword or a spear. Giving a series of strikes with their weapon of chose and just giving even greater damage than what a normal shigan attack can do. Shigan Subeta no Dansu, Style: Sen (お使いのベータ版は、彼らのするものではありませんスタイル：セン,'' Literally Meaning “Finger Gun given unto the weapon one thousand fold”'') this technique is the same as the Shigan Sen, but with a weapon such as a sword or spear. Giving a series of one thousand strikes to a single to a whole group of people. Soru Soru Tama (剃る弾', Sour Tama. Literally Meaning “Shave Bullet”)- The user of this technique, is able to move at extremely high speeds in order to avoid attacks, as well as to attack at higher speeds and with greater power. The user of this variation is able to move fast, but it makes a sound as if a gun has gone off, thus why it is named the Soru Tama. Mokuhi '(黙秘', Mokuhii. Literally Meaning “The Silences of The Dead”'')- this attack allows the user to use the soru, but use it as a stealth attack. In which the user can appear in several places within a few seconds, such as one second the user is here and then next second the user is there. This is useful in giving a barrage of strikes to others. '''Terepouto (テレポート, Literally Meaning “Teleport”) This is a combo move that is used with the user mixing both the Geppo and Soru techniques. To allow the user to literally teleport from area to another, the user will use this and disappear in a puff of dust or such. Tekkai Tekkai Shirudo (鉄塊'盾', literally meaning “Iron Mass Shield”) this allows the user to stand firm, as the stamp their feet into the ground, taking a sumo wrestlers stance. With Their hands out in front of them and that could literally stop an attack in their tracks. This technique has been seen before, as the user stamps their feet into the ground the leave a small carter in the ground in a foot shape. Tekkai Renda (鉄塊'連打, literally Meaning “Iron Mass Barrage”) this is an offensive technique allows the user to use Tekkai basics in their fists. The fist become as if they were wearing iron boxing gloves, the user will deliver a single to a series of punches at an opponent. The user can also use this to break down walls and other buildings to help them get into it and do what they need. Tekkai Hei (鉄塊塀, literally meaning “Iron Mass Wall”) this techniques is the prefect defense for the user, they will put their fists together and take the stances as they do in the shirudo attack. But when an attack or such is coming into range of the user, they will use the Renda technique and punch away at the attacker or such. Rokuogan Rokuogan Inpakuto (六王銃衝撃, Literally Meaning “Six King Gun Impact”) the user can launch a devastating shock wave through the body or through an object. The user can do this through their hands or body; depending on ho masterful they are at it. Rokuogan Renda (六王連打,' Literally Meaning “Six King Gun’s Barrage"'') the user can give a series of shock waves at opponents, objects and many other things. The is proven to be an all destructive art destroying everything in its path, taking down all who is faced with such a shock wave. Gallery Tenkai Wanted.png|Tenkai's Wanted Poster Category:Kazekage21 Category:Pirate Category:Martial Artist Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Weapon Specialist Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Swordsmen Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Skull Spade Pirates Category:Rokushiki User Category:Haoshoku Haki User Category:Apprentice